Redheaded Killer
by shae1472
Summary: This is better than it seems, because I suck at descriptions...Eris is just a teenage girl who finds she has a connection with a boy she found on the bus one night. If only that night she didn't just get done killing someone. If only she wasn't on the hunt for someone she once knew. Maybe she'd learn how to have a normal relationship.I guess that's just the curse of being a Goddess
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! Welcome to my new story! If you're a fan of another of mine, great. If not, welcome to my kinds of stories. I hope you enjoy and I'd love any feedback you have, especially if its good!

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Eri's Pov**

I was currently leaning against the brick building in the shadows of the night. If I had heard the chimes correctly a few minutes ago, it couldn't be too much past one a.m. Another couple walked past me and I pulled my dark black hoodie tighter around me, hiding my face within its comforting shade.

 _'Just because it's a lovey-dovey holiday, doesn't mean you need throw it in people's faces...'_ I thought, barfing internally as the man pull the woman once again under his arms and kissed her forehead. Talk about typical...

I had been trying to lay low for a-while while I stayed in this small town, but a few nights ago, I got the urge to start killing again. They just made it so easy, with all their trust in the government here in America.

I was currently looking for my next victim for an hour now, watching people go by, deciding that I would try to get one more in before the bus back home came. I could have just teleported home, but where's the fun with that? However, I was gravely disappointed when the bus pulled up at the stop not too far from me. I grabbed my bag and entered the bus, scanned the bus's interior for a seat, finding it almost empty, before my eyes landing on an interesting form. I walked down the aisle of the bus until I stopped at just what I was looking for.

A boy no more than twenty with dirty blonde hair sat on the bus in the back; and when I say dirty, I mean it _literally_. He fast asleep, his cheeks tinted pink and his breath slow. His too slender frame was slumped against the window when I put my bag in the overhead above and sat down beside him. ' _He looks like he hasn't eaten in a few days.'_

The bus jolted forward as it started back up and the boy slumped against my side, his slender frame pressed warmly against mine. I looked down at his thinner frame and couldn't resist bringing one hand to the boy's face, my fingers brushing his soft eyelashes, then his cheeks, then those plump, pink lips...

The boy let out a soft sigh and nuzzled against my hand, sleepy. I felt a spark of what felt like a tiny electric current ran up my arm, creating a warm feeling inside of me that I'd never felt before. Once it began faded away, I chuckled softly, before I resumed the tracing of his lower lip. "Nnh..." he let out a soft whine, his face flushed pink. He squirmed slightly and leaned his head in the crook of my shoulder, his lips soft on my fingers. _'He's kind of cute...Maybe I can keep him around for a while...'_ I thought, softly.

 **Gabriel's Pov**

I was jolted once again on this stupid bus and I cracked an eye open slowly to be met with a pretty face. Her dark brown eyes shining down at me through a dark black hood on her head, one eye was shielded a small amount by a thick piece of auburn hair. I glanced down her body, my gaze meeting a black hoodie jacket that my hand was involuntarily clenching just below her well-endowed chest along with dark jeans.

"Wha-Who are you?" I asked sleepily, reaching my free hand up to rub my eye.

I saw her smile and just about when she opened her mouth to answer, I heard two of my biggest nightmares speak.

"Hey, why isn't it the little faggot from school!" Ethan announced to his friend next to him. _'When did he get on?'_ I thought, realizing that there was only the four of us on the bus at the moment, with Ethan and his friend sitting across from us at the back of the bus. He was one of the sportier guys at my college that began to bully me after I accidently ran into him at orientation last year. He would slip nasty messages under my dorm room door and even went as far as to leave a dead animal at my door. It was a disgusting mess to clean up, as well.

"Leave me alone, Ethan," I said timidly, feeling my spirit slipping low.

"Why would I listen to a little punk like you? You're such an unworthy piece of nothing," he smirked and I flinched into my seat. The girl beside me must have felt it, as I felt her shake under my hand before standing up. I assumed it was fear and was just about to comfort her and apologize for getting her into this mess, when she surprised me. She sent a look my way, which was only obvious because she turned her head my way, before stalking over to the boys. I tried to grab her arm to stop her, but she moved to fast for me.

"Aren't you a little too old to be name calling?" She sneered.

"Who are you?" Ethan looked her up and down with a leer, "And why would you hang with the pussy when you could be hanging with me?"

Without a word, the girl picked Ethan up by the front of the shirt, making all of us gasp. I saw a small glimpse of fear cross Ethan's face before his smirked returned, "Oh, aren't you so strong, little one?"

In one movement, she shoved Ethan up against the back of the bus and a small pocket knife was produced from, what seem to be, thin air.

"You tell me," I heard her say as he pressed the knife to Ethan's neck.

Ethan nodded quickly, but gentle enough to avoid having the blade pierce his skin.

"Now, you're going to apologize to my friend here before anything else can happen."

"I'm sorry, Gabriel!" Ethan yelled as he gulped down the sobs forming in his throat.

I covered my mouth in horror as I nodded, but a small, dark part of me enjoyed seeing my tormentor of sorts be put into this type of position.

"Quiet down, kid!" The bus driver yelled, without turning his head from the road.

"Let's play a little game, shall we?" My savior smiled," If the bus driver stays silent for the rest of the ride, you get to live another day. If not... well, I guess this bus will need a new interior paint job..."

Ethan gulped.

The silence only lasted for five minutes, the most.

"Will you just calm down?!" Ethan's friend, Eric, pleaded.

"Will you brats just shut the hell up already!" The driver grumbled.

Within seconds of the last word of the driver's statement, we heard the slice and blood splashed.

I screamed, cowering in my seat at the site of my savior-turned-madwoman.

"Oops, my blade slipped," she said sweetly. I saw as she turned to Ethan's friend before stabbing him in the stomach.

"That's for letting him say such rude things," she stated before turning to the bus driver.

"Can you drive another few miles and then stop at this address, sir?"

I saw the exact moment when the driver realized the situation, as he turned to accept the paper the girl handed him with the address and automatically paled at the sight of, what I could imagine, the blood covering her clothing. I saw him nod slowly before whispering something as he glanced back at me. The girl glanced back as well before shaking his head in a "No" motion. The driver gave a grateful look before turning back to the road and the girl walked back my way.

My heart began to race out of fear and I soon saw blackness.

 **Eri's Pov**

All I could hear right now was the continuous spill of blood from the one my boy referred to as "Ethan" and the echoing pleads of his companion. Oh, how I wish I could just put that one out of his misery already, but I knew it would be next to impossible to do so without scaring my little one.

I glanced toward him now. _Gabriel._ The name fit him, really. He was yet again passed out against the window and I chuckled. ' _I really hope this isn't a habit of his...'_ I crossed the distance between him and I, standing over him while I contemplated my decision.

 _'What am I going to do? I can't let him in my house; into my world. He wouldn't understand...He couldn't handle me coming home every night cover in another person's blood... But at least for tonight, I'll have him stay with me at my house, then I'll figure out what I'm going to do with him. It's the least I could do for scaring him this bad...'_

Making my decision, I grabbed his bag and settled him in my arms walked down the bus aisle. I reached the front of the bus, I paused before turning back to address the bus driver, "I appreciate your professionalism in the situation and I thank you for the ride."

He nodded towards me before looking at me unsure.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you need help carrying him?" He asked, his eyes caste downwards, avoiding my gaze.

"No," I smiled, "I'm stronger than I look, trust me."

I then went on my way to my home. Most would assume that my love for victory and trophies like my brother would translate to my living space, but I still related with my Spartan lifestyle. I owned only what I considered to be the necessaries, which was just fine for the few who lived with me. It wasn't much of a large house, probably just enough for two or three bedrooms, and a few other rooms.

Knowing that no one would be home tonight, I opened the door with a loud creek before slamming it shut behind me and putting the bags down just inside the door. I successfully walked through the long hall and up the stairs without waking Gabriel and I felt a small amount of pride for doing so. I could smell a small wintergreen candle burning somewhere in the house and I sneezed in disgust. I was more of a cinnamon and copper kind-of girl; you know?

I walked into my room and was about to place him atop my bed, but thought otherwise and continued through the connecting bathroom onto to a rarely used bedroom. I cursed Sisy for not cleaning up this room before slithering off to wherever he goes when his presence isn't required. His clothing littered the floor and after I set Gabriel down, I knew I would have to clean it up in here.

I laid him down gently and covering him with the bent back comforter. With a soft hand, I brushed his hair out of his face, feeling the same feeling of warmth as I did back at the bus. ' _What is this feeling?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabriel's Pov**

I groaned as I woke up, blinded by the sunlight shining through my dorm room's windows. I pulled the satin comforter up as I snuggled into the soft pillows under my head. The sweet smell of sakura flowers filled my nostrils as I reached a hand up to rub the sleep from my eyes.

' _Wait a minute...'_

I suddenly snapped my eyes open, realizing that these were not my things and I was, indeed, not in my dorm room. I looked around the room, taking in the dark blue wall color, along with the parted back black curtains that complemented the dark floor. There were two doors within the room; one most likely leading to a bathroom. The room was spotless of any form of clutter as I touched a foot to the fluffy carpet tentatively.

I let my feet be engulfed in the softness that was this flooring as I investigated the room's contents. I examined the top of the dresser next to the bed, finding useless items such as hair ties and pencils. I sighed as I stopped, trying to remember how I got in this situation.

 _Blood._

I could still see in my mind how quick the blood coated the inside of that bus and easily it was spilled. I also remember everything going black soon after I looked at Ethan's depleting life. I knew it was wrong, but I sensed a small part of me that was relieved that Ethan was no longer around to bully and threaten me.

' _I wonder if Eric survived...'_

I suddenly hear a loud noise come from outside and I froze, panicking.

"H-hello?" I stuttered.

No response came to me as I inched my way to one of the doors. I opened it slowly, revealing a short, empty hallway and I let out a sigh of relieve. I stepped out into it, careful not to make any excess noise as I made my way down the hallway and gently went down the set of stairs I found. There was another hall here, leading to many of rooms on each side of the walls. I heard a sound that almost sounded like a groan from one of the last room in the hall, so I made my way in that direction, wanting to know why I was here and even where _here_ is.

Peaking around the corner, I was met with a low lighted room that was painted a dark brown with black carpeting. The black blinds on the windows were sealed shut from what I could see and there was nothing decorating the walls to make the room look like it was lived in. But what made me stop in my tracks was the sight of a moderate size chair that was facing the opposite wall. I could tell that someone was sitting in the chair from the inconsistent lull of their head back and forth.

"Hello?" I repeated again, and this time I received an answer.

"Hell…Hello...?" A groggy voice let out as I watched the person in the chair try to look around the chair for me. I rushed forward to the front of the chair so he wouldn't have to struggle around.

His head was facing downwards now, avoiding my eyes, so his face wasn't too clear to me, but from what I could see of him, he wasn't too bad looking. He was wearing a familiar black beanie that kept his blonde hair pinned down and he wore faded band T-shirt with red flannel pants.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?" I asked, timidly.

"Ugh, not you…If you're done ogling, you can just leave," he let out an angry sigh, as he raised his head to give me a quick glare. I flushed, embarrassed that I was caught staring at the man. I took a few unsure steps back before stopping, knowing that I was being ridiculous.

Now that I was closer, I realized this was Than Ianson, the star athlete of almost every one of the sports of my college, he was a genius at every class, and every professor loved him. I do remember one professor that gave him a hard time at the beginning of this year, and they both would challenge one another just at a glance. But, this slowly stopped in last few weeks, as Than just refused to argue anymore with the professor. It was quite odd, actually.

"Are you going speak, or just stand there like a blundering idiot?" He sneered without looking in my direction.

I was not shocked at his tone. He may be well loved by most, but he was a huge jackass to anyone he pleased. I looked closer at the situation only to realize that his hands have been held down to the arms of the chair by metal shackles along with his ankles.

I gasped, "Oh my god, what happened to you?" I stumbled forward to try to yank to the shackles off him, and once I got one of them looser, Than let out a blood-curdling scream that made me fall back and cover my ears.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" He kept yelling, over and over. He did it for about five minutes before he started to sob.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly as I raised a hand up to his cheek, trying to wipe the tears away. Instead, this only made it worse, as he started telling me "no" over and over, trying to get away from my hand.

"He's going to be mad if he finds out that you touched me…and then he's going to be so disappointed in me and I don't want him disappointed in me! It kills me inside to see him so sad!" He would of went on rambling until he ran out of air, if I had not stopped him.

"Who will be mad that I touched you?"

Than looked at me in shock. He let out a few last sniffles before he chuckled bitterly, "You really don't know what's going on, do you? Where did Lady Eri find _you_ of all people?"

"Lady Eri?" I asked, confused. _'Did he mean the girl from the bus?'_

 _"_ Are you serious?" When I didn't answer, he snickered, "You got to be kidding me... You know, an auburn girl, who's pretty tall, who packs a wicked punch?"

"And a wicked set of knives?" I muttered.

"Aww, you got to see her knives? That's no fair!" He whined, throwing his head back against the back of the chair.

I ignored what he said and reworded my previous question, hoping that I would get a more helpful answer, "Why do you call her 'lady' though?"

Than shot me a mixed look which I quickly deciphered to be full of pity, disgust, and shock.

"It's just something that you learn to do fairly quickly here," he muttered.

"But wh-" I began to ask, but was interrupted by another familiar voice that was coming around the corner.

"Oh, Thanatos... I have your lun-," by now, the girl from last night had walked into the room to see Than and I speaking to one another. "Oh, hello Thanatos. I see that you found little Gabe."

"Actually, he seemed to have found me in here. Lady Eris," Than bowed his head in her direction, avoiding eye contact.

"That's very kind of you to keep him here, Thanatos!" The girl exclaimed. I could see a small smile of pride wash onto his face, but it did not reach his eyes. "Would you mind if I talked to your new friend alone, Thanatos?" The girl asked with a sickly-sweet smile.

"He's not my friend," Than snapped at her with a glare in his eyes, which continued to be aimed at the ground.

The girl sighed and her smile lessened, but it did not wipe off her face when she spoke again with a tone that sent chills down my back, "That's good to know. Now, why don't you relax until Sisy is home while Gabriel and I go talk a bit, okay?"

Than turned from the girl to glance at me before he shrugged, "Okay."

The girl grabbed a ring of keys out of her back pocket and walked gently over to Than before unlocking his wrist chains. She then handed him the plate with a nice layout of ribs and mashed potatoes on it. "Make sure you eat up, or you won't have any energy later for Sisy."

He blushed as he gave her a small "thank-you" before digging in. She reached a hand out to ruffle his hair, and he flinched in the most minimal way. She then remembered that I was there and she grabbed my arm and lead the way out of the room.

We stopped when we reached a room that I could best refer to as a living room, but the furniture looked varied, as it only held the bare necessities such as a coffee table, couch, and a moderate sized TV.

I waited a moment before I turned to look at the girl. Now that it was day time, I could now make out the features of her face. She had a little dimple in her right cheek when she smiled hard enough and her petite nose remind me of a little bunny rabbit. What scared me was her amber eyes, which I mistook for brown the night before. Also, her smile was fit for a killer, which was the problem at hand as she looked like she was ready for another round.

I fell to the ground and backed myself again the wall that was the farthest from where she was standing, which was conveniently against a sliding door that possibly led to my freedom. I kicked everything I could to be in the middle of her and I, trying to possibly make it harder for her to get to me.

But I didn't want to make any sudden movements quite yet because I knew if she was expecting it, she'd have me before I even had enough time to get the door open. I brought my hands to my eyes, as I did not want to see the woman who was planning to kill me at any moment here.

 **Eri's Pov**

He was now huddled up against a window again, but this time he was awake and fearful with his hands covering his eyes.' _Just how I like them',_ I thought, laughing to myself as I crossed the distance between him. When my shadow settled over him, he glanced up to me through squinted eyes before quickly looking away, awaiting something he didn't know that I wouldn't inflict on him.

I continued to stare down at him, relishing in the feeling of intimidation, before asking him a simple question; something I clearly would already know, "What's your name?"

He glanced at me again, but that was the only response I was given.

"Well, I guess I'll just be rude too and not answer the nice person who only asked a simple question..."

"You're not a nice person," he muttered lowly, but I was able to catch what was said.

"I saved you last night, didn't I?" I said smugly, though I knew I could have done a better job than I did.

"I didn't ask you to," He mumbled, frustrated as he moved his hands to cross his arms. Now that we were in broad daylight and his hair fell away from his face, I could examine him better. One thing in particular caught my eye, though.

I grabbed his left cheek before rubbing my hand over the slightly risen mark on his face. It ran from above his eyebrow down to his cheekbone and looked to be a few years old. As soon as my hand touch his skin, I felt the same spark I felt on the bus and I scolded myself for letting it happen again. I could see that he too felt it as he let out a small gasp that made the warmth grow in me.

"Who did this to you?" I asked, gritting my teeth as I tried to say as level headed as possible.

"It doesn't matter," He said insistently, trying to push my hand away in the process, but I stayed firm.

"It obviously bothers you. The sooner you tell me, the quicker the subject can be dropped." He decided to not answer, so I changed the subject myself with a sigh, "Why were you on the bus, all alone?"

"My parents kicked me out of the house, so I was going to go find somewhere to stay, at least until winter break was over."

"Why did they do that?" I asked, genuinely confused why a parent would kick a child out of the house.

"They believe that since I was going to an expensive college- on a scholarship, mind you- that I could support myself without them wasting money on me. They gave me just enough time to collect my things before shoving me out of the house."

We paused for a few minutes before I decided how I wanted to word what I wanted to say.

"So," I tried to say gently as I picked up the objects that he knocked onto the floor in his get-away, "You still don't have a place to stay?"

"No, but I'll figure that out if you let me go on my merry way. I can always just sleep on a park ben-"

"You'll stay with me," I said before I could think it through fully.

"What?"

 _'What am I doing? I can't let him in my house; into my world. He wouldn't understand...He couldn't handle me coming home every night cover in another person's blood.'_

"At least for tonight, you can stay here."

"But-"

"I didn't ask your opinion on the idea, did I?"

"No…" He muttered, looking downwards.

 _'_ _Oh, how much more could he be more perfect for me…'_

"Exactly. Now, why don't you come here and we can get to know one another," I tried to give my sweetest smile and thank the gods that it seemed to work, as he slowly got up and walked past me to sit on the couch. I let out a little internal victory yell before I sat down as well.

"Fine…" he let out a long sigh before he spoke, "Who are you? Why am I here? What is happening to Than? Is that going to happen to me? Who's 'Sisy' and- "

"Whoa, whoa! One question at a time, Gabriel," I smiled.

"Okay, then. Answer me who you are first."

"I'm Eris," I answered simply.

He let out an exasperate huff, "I feel like that isn't a full answer…what's your last name, even?"

"I don't have one."

He stared at me in disbelief, "Every human being has a last name, or at least a title if we're thinking about the olden days."

"You wouldn't believe the reason even if you told me," I chuckled, though I was serious. He would believe I was insane and leave just like the rest…

"Try me," he crossed his arms with a smirk on his face. _'He's getting way to confident here…If this conversation keeps going with this tone, I'll be the one that looks weak.'_

"What would you say if I…if I wasn't human?" I asked carefully.

"What would you be then? A vampire?" He started to laugh, before he stopped quickly, "You're not a vampire, right?"

I shook my head, "I'm Eris, Goddess of Chaos and Discord."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's a lovely little sex scene for you all :) This story will obviously be mature from here on forward...**

* * *

 **Thanatos' Pov**

 **"** _Uhgn!_ " I moaned, louder than either of us would have liked. He thrusted into me again as I was chained standing up from the ceiling. He reached up grabbing a handful of my hair, pulling it roughly as he snaked a hand around my front to squeeze onto my dick, making me let out a mixture of a gasp and painful pleasure. He whispered into my ear, "Be quiet, boy. You don't want our guest to hear you, do you? Imagine how red both your faces would be at dinner if they knew you liked this stuff," he growled sexily.

"No, sir," I gasped out as he removed his hand from my dick and ran his lips down the side of my neck, sucking on my sweeter spots, which was effecting my breathing. He then continued to roughly thrust into me, letting out his own grunts.

This was the first time he had let me out of that empty room in the three weeks that he had nabbed me. Usually, he'd slapped me around, and rarely did he allow me to stretch and get out of the chair. When he did allow me to stand, he'd have me do…things to him, but this is the first time that he has touched me. He's always told me that no one should touch what was his though. I never truly understood what he meant until now, though.

I felt as his hand slowly, achingly travel back to my dick and began to stroke my shaft. He blew air down my neck, which filled me quicker with aching lust and need.

He rasped into my air, "You like this don't you? Being my dirty little boy?"

As he continued to pound into me, my body and voice tremble. "Uh-Oooh, yes. _Yes!_ More, _more_ ," I moaned shakily. I could taste the blood on my lip as I bit it too hard, trying to hold back another moan. Now that he mentioned it, I was scared that Sisyphus and I would be discovered, but just knowing that made it hotter. "Nnng... No I'm not a little boy...ahh..." I finally answered then another few soft moans escapes my mouth. When I felt a pair nails run down my back as I was being thrusted into, I arched my back, and I could feel my eyes were half opened. Though I protested it, I secretly I loved this.

I honestly don't know how I got into this position. All I know is that it all started when he came back home.

 **~~~ Flashback ~~~**

 _I finished my meal not too soon after Lady Eri and that Gabe guy from English Literature left. Ugh…Why did it have to be him. He was so clueless when it came to people but if you asked him anything you could find in a book; he damn well knew it. He'd sometimes know even more than the teacher, and would occasionally correct them, which I took as cockiness. It was so annoying, and no wonder Ethan used to target him. Hell, if he even passed my mind after I walked out of that classroom every week, I too would have bullied him._

 _I shook my head, clearing all thoughts of the guy as usual. I took the plate off my lap and reached forward to set it on the floor in front of me carefully, knowing that if I stained the carpet, I'd be in some trouble. Speaking of trouble, from the sound of things crashing to the ground down the hall, I'd say that Gabe will be in some mighty trouble and will surely not be ready for what is to come. How could he not though, from one glance at my situation? Is he that dense not to see that I've been kidnapped? Silly boy…_

 _With a shrug at the fate of the boy, I shifted back into a comfortable enough position before clipping the wrist shackles back on. I knew the consequences of trying to run away all too well, and I no longer held the ambition or fight enough to risk that again._

 _I leaned my head back and began to slowly doze off, thinking about how lucky I was to be taken after I took my last final semester exam, which I was able to take two weeks earlier than usual because of how well I was doing in the class. I was walking out of the exam, actually, when I was stuck with something in my neck and I woke up here. That was three weeks ago, now._

 _I was yanked out of my sleep by the sound of familiar footsteps coming into the room, putting me on alert. He was very early today… or maybe I'm beginning to lose track of time, the latter sounding much more probable. I heard the footsteps lazily walk to me, almost like he had all the time in the world, which he did. I knew to keep my head down and not to address him until he felt the need to address me. I watched from the corner of my eye as he picked up the plate and took it out of the room like he always does before re-entering._

 _"_ _I was surprised to see how well you did on your English Lit. exam, though you did have the best tutor for the coarse possible," I could hear the smirk in his voice and it made me want to smile, too, but I held it back._

 _"_ _Thank you, Sir," I whispered._

 _"_ _Now, would you mind updating me on what you did today?"_

 _"_ _I ate eggs this morning for breakfast before taking a nap until Lady Eri's guest woke me up by coming in here and being stupid with his concern when he kind of realize why I was just sitting here and he…and he…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish._

 _"_ _What is it?" He asked impatiently._

 _"_ _He-He touched my arm when he tried to yank the chains off," I could see his fists tighten from where I was looking and I could only imagine how his beautiful face was twisted, "But I told him to stop it! I told him how mad you would be and how you would be so upset with me that it happens and…and I started crying like the pathetic thing you think I am and then he touched me again! I kept telling him to stop, but he did it anyway! Please don't be angry with me, Sir!" I yelled before breaking into a full-out sob._

 _"_ _Shh, it's okay. You did the right thing, don't worry," he bent down to my level now, lifting my chin, which signaled that I was allowed to look him in the eye. He began to stroke my face and it felt right as I leaned into his touch. He kept making 'shh'-ing sounds until my tears dried up and he was able to full analyze what I had said._

 _"_ _You were so afraid that I would be disappointed in you, were you?" He whispered._

 _I nodded, looking down ashamed that I did just as he was asking me._

 _"_ _I'm not disappointed in you, Than. I'm very proud of you for remembering and following my rule."_

 _"_ _You-You're proud of me, Sir?" I beamed._

 _"_ _Very," he assured, "Now, would you like to have a reward for how good you were today?"_

 _I nodded very enthusiastically._

 _He chuckled, before unlocking my restraints, "Follow me then, little one."_

 **~~~ Flashback End ~~~**

I was brought out of my trance when I felt my ass clench around his dick, making Sisyphus let out his own strangled moan. I looked back at the older man with a lust-filled expression. With the lustful look in his eye, I was beginning to not care anymore at all. "Ah fuck it! Go harder and break me," I begged and flinched when I felt a sting of his nails drag down my stomach. I could feel my eyes widen when he shifted and he hit my sweet spot just right. "Ah, _yes,_ right there _…harder…!_ " I continued to beg.

Sisyphus growled sexily and didn't let up. I think he loved my begging voice and little whimpers as he picked up the pace. "You like my cock deep in your ass? Hm, little one?" He smirked giving emphasis with a hard thrust.

I let out a groan, "Mm, your ass is so tight. You love my cock inside you don't you?" he purred in a husky, seductive voice.

I leaned my head back, arching my back in the process, trying to get as close as possible to his body. "O-Oh, _f-fuck_..." He moaned loudly, making my member twitch. " _Master_!" I moaned out, my eyes becoming teary.

" _Mm…_ how lewd," he purred with a smirk as he licked the shell of my ear. He rammed into me and jacked me off in unison until I couldn't take it anymore. Feeling the older male ram into my prostate made me lean my head back onto his shoulder.

Panting heavily, moaning out, "I'm going to cum…"

"No, beg for it, pet. I want to see you begging for me to allow you relief," I could hear him moan softly, probably just by the thought of it.

"Ah... Nhn.. You're such... A pervert... _I love it_ ," I panted, "Please, _mmhn! Master!_ Can I come, _ah,_ please?"

He jerked me off a few more times before he commanded, " _Cum."_ We both let out a loud moan as we both came, him inside me, and me all over my stomach. I could hear him panting behind me for a few seconds before he slowly pulled out of me. He circled around to my front where he gave me a sweet smile, "You were such a good boy, Than."

I smiled bashfully as he reached up with one hand to unchain me and the other wrapped around my waist to catch me when he was done. "Wrap your arms around my neck," he commanded and I instantly did so. He reached an arm down to wrap my legs around his legs before he carried me over to the bedroom attached and laid me on the bed. He picked up a pair of jogging pants that was laying on the floor and slipped them on before he began to walk away, but before he could, a frightened whimper came out of my throat, surprising us both.

"Don't leave me…please, Sir?"

He let out a small sigh with a smile before he sat down next to me, leaning his head back against the headboard and I quickly pulled myself to lay my arm across his torso and curled my body against his.

"Go to sleep, pet. I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! Please, if you could, leave a review so I know how much you as the reader love it :D**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone! Glad to see that you've read this far into this story without running for the hills from my bad writing! :D Here's the next installment and I hope you enjoy! Remember that this is all fantasy, so some actions that happen in here and on out may not be realistic actions...

Again, thanks for reading and I would love to see a review or two on this story, even if you hate it :)

...

Gabriel's Pov

 _'A...goddess? A Greek one, while we're at it...? Does that mean that she's like the sister of the ones in the books? Is there even an Athena, Aphrodite, or Persephone that exists? Not that she isn't pretty enough to be a goddess... What am I saying?! Am I seriously believing this crazy woman...? I just get this feeling that I can trust her though...'_

"Haha...! That's funny!" I hesitantly chuckled, hoping- _wishing-_ that this was just a dream.

I watched as she tilted her head with a puzzled look on her face, "I'm...not sure what's so hilarious here."

"You're a goddess? How come I've never heard of an 'Eris' in mythology class then?" I said smugly.

She leaped up from the couch, which made me jump out of fear. She began to pace and by time she spoke, she just about had worn a path into the carpet.

"You obviously didn't listen to the lectures very well. I was responsible for the Trojan War, actually. I'm the one who dropped the Apple of Discord into the wedding of Peleus ad Thetis. Without me, Helen of Troy wouldn't have been such a big deal. Everyone just focuses on stupid Ares and Athena," She pouted, crossing her arms with a huff.

Now that she said that, I remembered her story and I felt guilty, but I wasn't going to admit that. "Fine, so what is a goddess doing on Earth then? And a goddess of chaos, at that?"

"I'm watching out for people's asses like yours and Than's. Do you have a problem with me saving you, or something? It seems like you really have a problem with it!" She yelled, making two of her knives appear almost out of thin air and I shrank up into the back of the couch out of fear.

"I-I don't have a problem with it, I just... I just didn't understand why a goddess like you would waste your time on this land."

I watched as stopped, closing her eyes out of frustration as she began sharpening the knives off one another, almost like she was getting ready to prepare a meal into tiny, bite size pieces...

"It's all about bidding my time and using this land to its advantages until I can locate someone... vital to my journey. I also felt a calling to this place years ago that I have yet find the cause of it... until now," she said, speaking surprisingly softly as she turned to look at me.

' _She couldn't be implying what I think she is... right? I mean, I had to be the only one that was feeling the spark last night on the bus and that was a fluke!'_

"But I'm nothing special..." I whispered to myself, not expecting an answer back.

However, she came closer to me, slow and seductive, but all I could see was the two large knives in her hand. I began to get up, but by the time I was able to step away from the couch, she was able to stop me in my tracks and push me back on the couch. She too joined me, but instead of sitting next to me like a normal host, she instead straddled my lap. Now that she was so close to me I could notice the small, light spots that freckled her pale face, especially on her nose. Her plump lips were a constant light pink and they looked so... _delicious..._ when she licked them...

I would have thought I was falling into a trance, when felt a hand touch my cheek. It turned my face so I was now looking into her amber eyes, which shone brightly and animatedly as she spoke.

"You're more than special to me, Gabriel. You're my little angel in every way possible."

With that, she leaned forward, eliminating the space between us and kissing my lips. Her lips were soft against mine, like I would expect them to be. I felt as her hand snaked its way up into my hair and I felt a tug on my hand, forcing my head back roughly and my mouth to open. She seemed to take this as an invitation to stick her tongue into my mouth.I could feel something weird as well on her tongue, almost like a round bump? It tasted metallic as she ran her tongue around mine and I realized that she must have some sort of piercing I didn't notice before.

After what felt like a few seconds, she pulled away with a soft hand on my cheek.

"Oh, my beautiful angel."

I could feel myself blush at the compliment, not used to feeling such treatment.

"If I ask you to do something for me, would you?" She asked innocently.

"Anything," I said softly, caught up within the moment.

"Stay with me forever."

I didn't know what to say, and when I tried, nothing would come out of my mouth but air. All I could do was nod, which I would probably regret later.

"However, I like looking after my angels just like livestock..." she said, her smile pulling me closer, "I watch after them until their value increases, and then I skin them when no one's looking..." She now held one of the knives at my throat.

 _'She's so bipolar... I don't get it... or do I?'_

"I-I think you're scared, Eri," I gulped, "I think you're afraid to open up to anyone, but you feel something here, don't you?"

She didn't say a word for a while before I saw her eyes flash with some sort of emotion and pushed the knife deeper into my throat. I could feel the run of blood go down my neck, but not enough to be concerning.

"Me? Scared? You should be the one scared right now..." She chuckled.

"If we're going to be honest, I _am_ scared," I stated steadily, gaining confidence with every word I said, "But I want to know-no, I _know_ that I'm not the only one feel this...feeling when we are close like this. I _know_ something is here between us."

I could see the hesitation in her eyes before she took the knife away from my neck with a sigh and it disappeared into thin air again.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What?" I asked, unsure if I had heard her incorrectly.

"I asked you what you're willing to do about what we feel?"

"I...I don't know..." I answered, lamely.

"Well," she started softly as she got off the couch and walked her way over to one of the walls that held a medical kit, "How about I strike a deal with you." Once she had the things she needed, she came back over to me and sat on my lap again. "I won't call on my knives again around you," she took some disinfectant and rubbed it on my fresh cut, "and you only follow my...rules."

"Rules?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nothing too extreme, I leave that to Sisyphus. Just a few requests of mine that I want you to honor when the moments come and/or occur."

I nodded, telling her silently to go on as she put the bandage on my neck.

"Okay, first of all, I want you to call me Miss for now on. We won't discuss what will occur if you do right now."

"Second, I don't want you going alone anywhere. I want you to be with me at all times, and if I can't be, I want Thanatos and Sisy to be."

"Third, don't interrupt me unless it's important."

"Four, you are not to touch yourself as- "

"Wait, what?" I asked, interrupting her, just like she told me not to... She sent me a slit-eyed glare and I shrank back with a small 'sorry'.

"I'm going to ignore what you did this time, but don't think I'll be as lenient in the future. Now, to answer your question. I consider you mine and I don't care if you feel the same way. You are mine and only I will touch what is mine."

When I didn't say a word, she continued onward, "Now, I think that will be enough rules for now. I wouldn't want to push you too far when we are just getting to know one another."

"What would you like to know about me?"

She suddenly jumped up, which I had to admit, scared me slightly, and said, "I have an idea, let's go for a walk and we'll buy you some more clothes since you won't be going home."

"I really won't see my family again?" I whispered softly.

She reached a hand up to my cheek and brushed her thumb over my risen scar, "Would you really want to?"

When I didn't answer her, she grabbed my arm and led me behind her out of the space and down the hallway to the stairs.

On the way however, I heard a muffled moan come from one of the rooms we passed.

"Ah, _yes,_ right there _...harder..."_

"It seems that Sisyphus is home..." she smirked.

"Is he..." I started, before coughing from embarrassment, "Is he with Than?"

"Mhmm," she hummed.

"You don't think them being...together is strange?" I asked slightly skeptically. Not that I was against anyone loving who they want to love, but I've never actually seen a gay couple in my life.

"After you've lived as long as I have, you've seen stranger things than two guys in love."

Once we made it upstairs and away from the noises coming from that room, she led me to the room I had slept in last night. She led me over to the bed and made me sit down there as she walked over to a built in closet in the wall and grabbed out a few things. "Sisy was kind enough to let you stay in here, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind you wearing some of his clothes until we can get you some more."

"Are you sure he won't mind?" I asked softly, slightly afraid of the man I have yet to meet. If he was able to convince Than to do... _that_ with him, he must be scary.

 _'I'm not sure which one I'm more scared of, the woman in front of me or the man I have yet to meet...'_

"If he's not, I'll talk to him and he'll get over it. Trust me," she smiled, as if she held some sort of secret, before handing me the clothes. "Now, go head and change into these."

I took the clothes into my hands and neither of us moved. She continued to just stare at me, her eyes raking over my body until she lifted her hand, motioning me to continue.

I balked at what she was implying

"What's the problem?" she asked, with a confused look in her eyes at my expression.

"I'm not going to just..." I started to say before changing to something more to the point," You haven't told me where I could go to change..." I spoke with a small voice, embarrassed that I even had to point it out and afraid that she would take what I said as an insult.

A sudden amused expression wash over her face as she laughed and rolled her eyes, "Is my little angel afraid to show me his body? Oh well, just get changed in the bathroom over there."

I did just that and when I exited the bathroom, she was nowhere to be found. Before I could step out of the bedroom to go look for her, a hand touched my back and I just about jumped two feet off the ground. I turned around to see Eris standing there sweetly wearing a black floral dress which was off the shoulders and hugged her upper half before flowing outwards, ending at the middle of her thighs. This was an outfit that I wouldn't expect her to ever own.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked her, trying to calm my heart as well as other places after the sight of her.

"Didn't you notice the other door in the bathroom? It connects to my room," she smiled, sweetly. "Now, are you ready to go?"

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Eri's Pov**

I drove us downtown and allowed Gabriel to ask questions, as long as they didn't pertain to anything that would be important.

"So, who are your parents in the mythological world?"

"My mother and father were Zeus and Hera, surprisingly. In most of the mortals book they alternate my name between four of them: Discordia, Bellona, Enyo, and of course, Eris."

"Is there a such thing as Mount Olympus?"

"There is, it's just not where you guys think it is. It's much higher in the sky than any mortal could imagine, but that doesn't mean that we don't watch over you all. In reality, all of the god and goddesses live up there, not just the twelve. My brother, Ares, made sure of that, so he could see me often..." I trailed off, thinking of all the fun times we had before I was made to leave. All the sparing practices we had with each other that resulted in such bloodshed and all the mortals we played with on the battlefields...

"I didn't realize you two were so close," he whispered, obviously trying not to shatter the moment.

"Yeah, we were years ago. Things happened that made us be not so close, though, so we haven't talked in a little while."

"How long is "a little while'?"

"About fifty years, or so. Pluto keeps me updated on what happens up there though, so it may have been longer."

"Pluto? Like the planet?" He asked, confused.

I looked away from the road to glance at him like he had two heads, "No, you weirdo. You've heard of Hades, right? Pluto is his Roman name, which he hates."

"How the hell do you know Hades?" He asked, incredulously.

"I guess you could say he's a childhood friend of mine. I'm pretty sure he's technically my uncle or whatever, since he's my father's little brother. But in all reality, Zeus had children with his sister, so who can be really sure of the family ties I have to people? I just know that ever since I was born, people have said that he and I have been inseparable, almost like twins," I smiled sadly.

With that, I pulled into a large parking lot on a busy shopping street and parked our car. I could see more questions were bubbling in his mind, but before he could ask them, I got out of the car and slammed by door. I went around the car quickly to open his door and I held out a hand to him. He looked up at my hand before looking into my eyes then glancing at my hand again. He took it then, probably sure now that I wasn't going to hurt him and I felt the growing familiar spark that occurred every time we touched.

Once he got out of the car, he tried to pull his hand away, most likely thinking that I was only being polite to help him out of the car. However, I only held his hand tighter, locking our fingers together as we made our way onto the sidewalk of the street.

After only a few minutes of walk, I could see the curiosity in his eyes as he saw a small shop not to too far down the street in front of us. It felt eerily familiar to me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what made it so. It gave me a bad feeling, whatever it was.

"Can we go in that one, Miss?" He asked once we were almost on top of the store's doorsteps. I now scanned the surrounding and it was a fairly bland shop that simply read, "Pet Shop" over its doors. Now that we were closer, the tangible feeling of chaos was hanging on the air so thick that I could probably form it into a ball and eat it as a snack.

"I don't know, Gabriel," I trailed off, trying to think of a plausible excuse for not wanting to step inside that didn't make me sound crazy.

He must have noticed the hesitation in my voice, because he let out a small sigh of disappointment. "That's okay, we'll just go to the next one."

' _He knows just how to guilt-trip me...'_

"No, no. If you want to go in, we'll go inside," I said with a smile, pulling him by the hand behind me.

As the door gave a small _'Rrring!'_ as we stepped inside, the overwhelming scent of discord made me stagger in my step, which I tried to play off as a trip so I didn't worry Gabriel.

The shop appeared to be new as their shelves were just about nonexistent except for those that were attached to the outer walls. Looking closer though, I realized that there were only cages and pens really occupying the store... which contained humans who couldn't have been older than eight.

In one of, what I assumed to be, the show pens, one of them caught my attention. It was a small boy who was shaking in fear. He seemed to be unaware of what was happening around him. His back was pressed against the back of the pen, watching with wide eyes and whining softly as the children contained with him were playing about like nothing was wrong. He seemed to want to get out but even if he did, he wouldn't be able to get too far without someone to look out for him. I could tell there was something special about him though... something that set him apart from the rest.

Before I knew it though, Gabriel, the angel in disguise he was, was heading towards the same pen the young boy was in. As soon as he was to the pen, all the kids were up and jumping to try to reach up for him to grab them.

I then looked closer, noticing that the children had different...attributes than the typical human child. I saw one girl hopping about with bunny ears atop her head and another little one with pointed cat ears. The small boy with green eyes caught my attention again and I walked over to Gabriel's side, placing a hand on his shoulder while I moved my other hand to reach forward to touch one of the children.

"Whoa, whoa!" A man that looked to be old enough to be the store owner came running at us, "Hands off the merchandise!" The scent from before was getting stronger and stronger with every step he took.

 _'He's what I'm smelling, isn't he?'_

As a precaution, I turned down my aura so nothing would seem out of the ordinary when he looked at me.

As a test, I turned to give him a menacing glare and he stopped in his tracks, making me think it didn't work, but then his scowl soon turned into a leer as his eyes ran down my body before he turned to Gabriel with a business-smile, ignoring my presence.

 _'Just like I wanted.'_

"Are you interested in our pets, Mister?" the salesman asked smiling softly as it was normal to sell humans.

Gabriel let out a small gasp before turning to me and asked in a whisper, "What does he mean?"

"He means that he's selling these children like cattle, angel."

Gabriel gave me a sad look before he nervously asked, "Do you think he'll let me hold one?"

I smiled softly at how cute he looked before I turned back to the salesmen and nodded, "Yes, we're here to...uhm... buy one."

The salesman looked over to Gabriel, waiting for what I was assuming to be "male confirmation" before opening the door of the cage. This man was really pissing me off...

"Which one do you want to see?" The man asked gruffly, "We sell top-notch hybrids here...so, in this pen, we have a beautiful female tiger, a small female hare, and male cat, and a male runt, but you probably want something high quality."

I could see that Gabriel noticed what I was seeing in the small "runt" as he turned, whisper to me as he pointed at it, "Can I hold that one?"

I restated his statement to the shop-keeper and he roughly grabbed the boy by the back of the neck and put the small boy into Gabriel's arms. Now that he was closer, I could see that his rounded ears resembled those much like a puppy. It broke my heart to see the small boy whining, especially when the boy didn't fight or showed mush reaction to the rough handling. The only reaction he did show was fright as his ears moved down and his tail moved to tuck between his legs as he whined more.

I knew from my lessons of this land that because of sick practices like these that he most likely was never taught how to speak. However, I could tell that boy was on the edge of tears, scared for his life as he tried to hide his face into the nearest object, which was Gabriel's chest.

I stared at the cute scene for a moment before making a decision that I wasn't expecting I would ever have to make.

"I want this one..." I stated, smiling a bit.

The salesman took the boy out of Gabriel's arms and both he and the boy let out a whine at the separation. He put him into a container, which he brought over to the register on a far counter. "You are my first costumers so you get a special price. $50 please." the salesman said, his smile forced.

 _'How can he be so...calm selling someone? Well, I can't say keeping someone against their will is any healthier...'_ I thought to myself.

I refused to hand the man even a dime for the hybrid, however. I leaned forward across the counter and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "You have no right to even sell these beings much less to ask me to pay for one. If you know what's good for you, you'll let us walk away now and I might not report you."

I could see that I must have been choking him, as his face was beginning to turn red before slowly making its way to a more purplish color. I reached a hand to my back pocket and pulled out my favorite knife, holding it.

 _"I better not have to get blood on my babies again today...'_ I thought as I imagined just how I would make him suffer slowly _... I could make his blood flow, starting with the smaller arteries before slowly making my way bigger and bigger as the blood pools around me and coats my hands..._

"Eri! You're hurting him!" Gabriel cried out, which pulled me out of my trance. I shook my head, clearing it from the bloody images before unsheathing my knife and holding it to the man throat while removing my previous hand from his collar.

"Now tell me, why do you smell of Lilith?" I sneered.

"Wh-What do y-y-you mm-mean?" He asked, visibly shaking.

"You know exactly what I mean, daemon. I want to know why you smell of chaos and her, when she is not supposed to be on this land."

"Why would I tell you, bitch?!" He yelled at me.

"Because this bitch decides what happens to yours. So, you should be a good man and hand me the carrier for free and you won't see me again. That is, if you tell me where she is. Does that sound nice enough?"

He nodded quickly, scared as he stuttered, "I d-d-don't know... really. She came around here a few days ago, that's all."

I decided that that was probably the best answer I was probably going to get and I moved my knife away from his neck. I could see the shop keeper's body fill with the relief of the threat of death being gone. I snatched up the carriage and we left the shop, but not before I sent a quick remark over my shoulder for the clerk to be kind enough to call me if he had any more information.


	6. Chapter 6

We were able to make it back to the parking lot without being questioned by onlookers that could have notice us walking down the street with a young boy in a small cage. However, I was unable to escape the questions flying my way once Gabriel and I were at the car.

"What's a daemon?"

"It's kind of like the kind of demons that you know about, but they are instead Lilith's children. That one there was an incubus and an ugly one, at that," I answered as we got in, Gabriel setting the cage in the back seat of the car, as we didn't have a car seat for him.

"What's the big deal about her anyway? Why are you looking for her so hard?"

I turned around to him sharply, " _That_ is none of your concern, Gabriel."

"Who are you to tell me what is or isn't my business when it could involve me?!"

"I'm trying really hard right now not to hurt you, Gabriel," I seethed, feeling my hand itching to grab my knife to end the conversation.

"If you want me to trust you, you need to do the same with me!" he cried.

"I do trust you!" I yelled, "This just isn't something you need to know about. You don't need to know everything Gabriel and you just need to god damn accept that already! Just do what you're told and sit there and let me handle this so I can keep you safe, god damn it!" I huffed in frustration as I sped the car up to get home faster.

"Earlier you said I was yours, so that means that you are mine, doesn't it? Doesn't that mean that I need to protect you too?" He burst out loudly.

I then heard a sound, which I realized was the boy in the cage whining out of fear. I decided that it wasn't right for us to bring him fear, so I quieted myself.

"No," I answered simply, "That doesn't mean I'm yours. I'm no one's."

"That's not fair," he grumbled.

"Life isn't fair, angel," I stated gently before sighing. "I'll tell you what's going on eventually, Gabriel, but today will not be that day."

After that, we rode in silence for a few minutes before arriving home.

Once we got inside, Gabriel took his 'pet' to the living room where he opened the carrier and took the boy out to set him down on the sofa.

As soon as the oy realized that he was no longer in the box, he moved back and tried to hide behind one of the pillows of the couch. He only poking his head out to look at me with some sort of lost look and at the same time, he was sniffing around, most likely trying to figure out where was he exactly.

Gabriel looked at the puppy boy fondly and started to talk to him. "Hey, you. What's your name?" he asked and sat down on the sofa slowly with a hand out, letting the boy sniff him so he wouldn't scare him too bad.

The little one must have realized from that that the other wouldn't hurt him, so slowly he came close, sniffing the Gabriel's finger tips. The pillow fell off the couch, which made him jump slightly, but he calms down and looked up to Gabriel, but he didn't talk or answer him.

Gabriel smiled anyway, with an understanding look on his face, "I'm Gabriel, your owner, if you want to call it that, but I prefer that you call me Gabe." he said and laughed a bit.

"Can you talk?" Gabriel asked, just to confirm if our suspicions were correct.

The boy moved closer still sniffing Gabriel, looking up at him like he understood what he was saying, but didn't know how to answer. He sat up and gave a confusing look.

"Oh." Gabriel said, sighing. "I will teach you, then."

He started to say words slowly. "Say: Hel-lo."

The boy looked at him confused, moving his head to the right a little his ears moved a little up again "Hoo~ " he managed to say softly.

"Awww, how cute," Gabriel cooed and laughed. "But it's Hel-lo. Hello." he said softly rubbing the little boys head.

The boy tried once again "Ho-lo " he said as it didn't come out right once again, but as soon as the other touched him, he shrunk back, scared he was going to do something to him.

"Hey little boy. Don't be scared. I'm not like the man in the shop..." he said smiling. "Do you want to meet my friend?" he asked.

The boy kept moving back until the other end of the couch not knowing if he should trust the Gabriel or not ... but as he was asked the other question, he looked at Gabriel unsure.

 _ **"**_ This is Eris," he whispered with a soft voice, waving me over. I slowly made my way, trying not to move too fast and spook the boy. I sat down in front of the couch and gave him a smile he crawled forward curiously, which made Gabriel frown slightly.

"A…Airwis?" The boy tried to say, but was very off. I chose not to correct him though, as I thought the way he spoke was cute.

The boy got right in my face and we just sat there, staring at one another, until he reached a hesitant hand forward and poked me right in the forehead. I reared my head back in surprise and looked at the boy who was overcome with a bubble of sweet laugher, falling back against the couch with his hands over his stomach. I could help but smile and look at Gabriel with a sweet look, proud that I could make him laugh.

"Why don't you go make him a sandwich, Gabriel," I said softly. He looked at me hesitantly, unsure if he should leave me alone with the boy, which I had to admit, hurt. "We'll be fine."

Once Gabriel exited the room, it was suddenly quiet. I didn't know what to do with a child, honestly, so the best thing I could think to do is pick the boy up off the couch and set him on the floor.

"Go ahead, sweetie. I know you want to explore," I smiling sweetly. He looked at me for only a minute more before he began sniffing around.

The boy soon was standing next to the TV, probably wondering what it was and was sniffing it.

I chuckled and leaned over to find the remote to turn on the TV. I could see how the boy's eyes widened as it suddenly turned on and jump back growling at it, as if he was protecting himself.

"It's called a TV." I said, laughing. He looked back at me before running over and hiding behind me, his tail swinging fast as he looked at the TV, not liking it for now.

I chuckled as I patted his head. I decided that I should go check on Gabriel, so I turning off the TV and walked out of the room, hoping that he was following me. Once I was out of the room, I turned back to check to make sure he was following me, and he was trotting along on all fours hesitantly.

I smiled sadly. "Can you walk?" I asked.

He looked up to me, his ears pushed back against his head as he shook his head 'yes'. He stood up wobbly and started to walk toward me, before falling after a few steps.

I nodded and walked over to him, grabbing his hand. "Why don't I help you?" I asked, smiling.

His little fingers wrapped around two of mine and I felt happiness build in my heart.

 _'_ _Is this what it's like having a kid around?'_

We walked our way towards the kitchen and he must have smelled the sandwiches, as he suddenly was trying to speed me up as he following the direction it came from.

In the kitchen, Gabriel was standing at the counter, cutting the sandwich into four slices. Once he realized that we walked in, he turned and picked the puppy boy up and sat him down on the counter.

The boy was sitting on all four looking curiously at the sandwich that was handed to him, getting close enough to slowly sniff it, his tail swinging softly now.

"Eat it," Gabriel said, smiling softly. "It's delicious."

The boy reached out and took a small piece and start eating and once he realized that he actually he really liked it, he started eating fast.

He smiled softly and rubbed the little boy's head. "Do you like it?"

The boy nodded happily as he kept eating piece after another.

"If you like it, say 'Yes'." he said smiling. He was still trying to teach him how to talk, which made me want to role my eyes. The priority isn't if he can speak or not; it's that he feels safe and welcomed.

"Yeth! " the boy said, smiling. He was trying his best to talk but the words didn't come out right.

"You almost got it but it's 'yes'," he explained.

The boy looked at him still eating "Yeth " he said once again and got back to eating

"Yes!" he said over pronouncing the S. "S! S! S!"

"Gabriel!" I reprimanded, "Don't push him so hard…"

"I just want to help him learn how to speak, that's all," he mumbled.

The boy was watching us speak, and actually giggled at us, finding it was funny " yes! " he yelled, finally saying it right.

"You did it!" Gabriel said, hugging the boy tightly. "So great!"

The boy giggled as he kept eating, his tail swinging happily.

 _'_ _I hope that means he trusts us or something…'_

Gabriel smiled softly and stroke the boy's hair. "I wonder what you name is."

As he heard what the other said he actually answered with a shrug, "Do not have one."

"So you can speak?" Gabriel asked, confused.

"I think he only knows certain words, angel," I explained.

"What should we name him, Miss?" he asked me, which put me in shock, as it was the first time he referred to me as such.

"I've always been partial to Enyalius," I threw out.

"Enyalius? How about we shorten that to Enya? What do you think of that name?" he asked, cuddling his dog boy.

The boy was calm now letting Gabriel show his love as he sits still on the counter and finished his meal.

"Like it," he mumbled softly as he ate, barely able to keep his eyes open.

He picked Enya up. "Are you sleepy?" he asked smiling softly.

The boy shook his head 'yes' as he holds the Gabriel's shirt so he won't fall looking around the place.

"Okay." he said smiling and cuddled his puppy boy. "Will Sisyphus be okay with me letting him sleep in his room?"

"Let's not chance it and I'll have you place him in my room for now," I said, not wanting to bother Sisyphus too much, as he had his own boy to look after right now.

I could see that Enya was nodded, but he was trying to keep them open, trying to remember the way around. He's such an observant boy…

 _'_ _Just like the warrior he's named after…'_

 **Gabriel's Pov**

I smiled down at Enya. "How old are you, little boy?"

The boy looked at his hand, probably trying to figure out how many fingers he'd have to hold up and ended up with four up with a giggle.

"Awww cute. You are four years old? With four years it's important to learn lots of new words." I informed.

The boy pouted at that.

I sighed and cuddled the boy, "It'll be fun, trust me. In no time, you'll make us even more prouder than you already have. You're the strongest little boy I know, already."

"Weally?" He asked softly as I opened the door to Eris' room, surprised to find everything to look…normal. No knives or weapons were visibly hanging on the dark walls, the red and gray sheeted bed was made neatly, and there was nothing to be found on the dressers or vanity that couldn't be considered to be inappropriate for a child to see.

"Really, Enya. I can't wait to see what you'll do next to surprise me," with that, I tucked him into Eris' bed and gave him a small kiss on his forehead, which made him giggle loudly. "Sleep tight, Enya. I'll see you when you're done napping."


End file.
